graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dreams
Bad Dreams (also known as BD) is a level 42-52 dungeon located in a bed in the middle of the ocean. Like Nightmare Dungeon only players above level 42 may enter. Also like Nightmare Dungeon it contains Carrion Warriors, Jesters, and a single Immense Flesh Corpse. It also contains Crypt Fiends and the only Calamity. (Not to be confused with Calamity Elder.) Bad Dreams contains all the monsters needed to complete the following quests: Sating the Lust, Neverending Nightmares. There is also a Follow-Me-Calamity though this dungeon is not required to obtain it. Locating the Dungeon To reach Bad Dreams, players must climb into a bed until the screen turns dark and eventually fades to black. Unfortunately only player above level 42 can do this. The area around the bed is a PK zone and thus players can technically be killed before they finish falling asleep. The bed leading to the dungeon is located to the right of OSL past the New Harborage Front and Harborage Lighthouse flags. It is also above and slightly to the left of Kotholopis on the map. Navigating the Dungeon Bad Dreams can be frustrating to navigate because the doors generally don't work in a linear or logical fashion unless the player is in rooms 9, 10, or 11. (The last three rooms of the dungeon.) The Entrance bed is also a one-way trip and the exit bed will only lead to On Star Local. (Aka OSL) Because of this I have included map below though there are some verbal instructions on reaching the bosses regardless.(The map can also be found here.) Using the Map The red arrows on the map point to doors. If an arrow points towards the door it will bring the player to the door that shares the letter in the same room. If the arrow has a number it bring the player to the next room. Room numbers can be viewed by right clicking one's self. (Or clicking Profile) Each room will link to a room one number above or below it. (For example, room 4 can bring a player to either room 3 or room 5) Beds are a one way trip however. Room 9 contains the Immense Flesh Corpse and Room 10 contains the Calamity. Navigating Without the Map To get to room 2 go through the door in the bottom right hand corner of room 1. From room 2 head up and through the door in the upper right hand corner. To get from room 3 to 4, go through the door in the upper right hand corner. In room 4 the player should head through the door at the very top to reach room 5. From room 5 head through the door in the bottom right hand corner. (The door appears to lead up) Room room 6 go through the door on the bottom right hand corner. From room 7 head through the door in the upper right hand corner. For room 8 head through the upper right hand corner again. (Room 8 is similar in appearance and layout to room 7) Room 9 contains the Immense Flesh Corpse. The door just above it (straight up) leads to room 10. Room 10 contains the Calamity. The only door in this room (up) leads to a bed. The bed will warp the player to osl. Monsters Bad Dreams contains the following monsters: Calamity (boss) Carrion Warrior Crypt Fiend Immense Flesh Corpse (mini-boss) Jester Items/Drops The monsters in this dungeon drop the following items. Aura of the Grim Axe of Feutality Bloodbone Ring Cocytus Dagger of the Grim Demonic Essence The Exhilarator Level 45 Armor Opaque Katana Scythe of Dreams Shadows' Bow Witch Bane This dungeon is also a source of Black Dust via the Neverending Nightmares quest.